


Milkshake

by Glamidala



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Fingering, Lactation Kink, M/M, Strap-Ons, Trans Richie Tozier, tit fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glamidala/pseuds/Glamidala
Summary: "Incredibly validating smut"-GlitterDwarf
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 11
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> somebody talked about Richie breastfeeding on twitter and it broke me, so this happened

It’s not as if Richie doesn’t have enough to deal with, especially with Eddie back in his life. Don’t get him wrong, that part was great, and Eddie was still ok with him being trans (not that he would have a reason not to be, Richie just wasn’t sure if he would remember), but this would be a little harder to explain.

So it’s called galactorrhea, or that’s what his doctor called it; Richie calls it a pain in the ass. Basically, he can lactate, which really isn’t basic at all. Since Went and Maggie had taken him seriously as a kid and got him on hormone blockers (the saints that they are), and eventually testosterone, he’s never needed any surgery done to his chest (or anything at all really, it just seems scary to him, especially after watching Eddie recover in the hospital), so all that stuff inside is still functional. Apparently, hormones can do weird things when mixed with antidepressants, so this has been happening since he was around 30 and started his prescription. He could’ve tried out a new one, but this one keeps his head clear and he doesn’t really want to fuck with that. So he leaks on his shirt occasionally; he just has to make sure he doesn’t get too much chest stimulation.

That’s where the problem is: Eddie is  _ constantly  _ touching his chest, always cupping it with his hands, rubbing the meat of it, pinching and tugging at his nipples, and Richie  _ loves _ it, but he’s had to change his shirt twice today. But the touching didn’t stop, and that lead to Richie sucking Eddie’s dick on the couch, and and now they’re in the bedroom and Richie is naked, and Eddie’s kissing him, two fingers curling inside of him gently while his thumb is brushing against his cock and — _ oh fuck _ !

Eddie breaks the kiss to kiss down his chest, rubbing his face in the hair there as he massages one pec with his free hand.

“You really like those, huh? I mean I get it, you probably miss playing with tits.”

Richie whines at the loss as Eddie removes his fingers, propping himself up on his forearms from where he lies over Richie. He holds him by the jaw, fingers still slick from being inside him, and turns his face so he has to look at him. This might be the most serious Richie has ever seen him, which is definitely saying something.

“The only tits I give a fuck about are yours,” and  _ oh  _ Richie likes hearing that, likes hearing Eddie talk about his body like it’s the best thing that’s ever happened to him, and a soft moan escapes his lips.

Eddie smirks down at him, adjusting his position so both hands cup his pecs, framing his nipples with his thumbs and forefingers. 

“Oh? Did you like that?”

“...Yes.” Richie squeezes his eyes closed in embarrassment, but opens them again almost immediately; he wants to look at Eddie.

“Yes what? What exactly did you like, Richie?”

Oh, now that is just  _ cruel _ ! Richie gets tongue tied during sex at the best of times, but now Eddie’s asking for  _ specifics _ ? He feels him squeeze his chest gently, and honestly Richie’s surprised that nothing has come out so far.

‘Richie?”

‘I-I like when you talk about my tits, and when you touch them, and _ fuck, Eddie _ , just _ everything! _ ”

Eddie groans, “Fuck baby, I love your tits, I want my hands on them, my mouth on them  _ constantly _ , I can barely think every time I see them,” and he squeezes hard, and Richie feels a familiar buildup of pressure, and all he can thinks is  _ shit, not now _ before his milk is spattering across Eddie’s face.

“Richie? Was that…?” and Richie starts to panic, trying to explain himself, when Eddie swipes two fingers across his cheekbones and puts them in his own mouth, sucking slowly.

“Is...Is that okay?”

He doesn’t get a verbal reply, Eddie just leans down so his chin is resting on Richie’s chest, a few inches away from one of his nipples, mouth open and tongue out. Richie moans, and Eddie squeezes again, catching his milk in his mouth, before sucking at his nipple, pinching and rolling the other one between his fingers, making it drip ever so slightly. Eddie pulls off him to kiss him, deep and wet and tasting of Richie’s own milk, before switching to his other nipple, licking and sucking, other hand reaching for the one he’d just finished with. His free hand snuck its way between Richie’s legs, two fingers pumping shallowly inside him while Richie rut his dick against his palm, panting. He’s so close now, everything feels so good he wants to scream.

“Eddie,  _ Eddie, I _ -”

“Come for me, baby boy, I’ve got you,” and Richie does, crying out as Eddie touches him through it and rubs his face against his tits, smearing his milk through his chest chair.

He lays down beside Richie, kissing him and carding his fingers through his hair.

“Fuck, that was so hot, Rich. How come that’s never happened before?”

Richie blushes. “Well, I don’t normally get much attention there, and that’s what makes things…  _ happen _ .”

A kiss to his jaw; “Do you mind it when things happen?” Eddie strokes a hand over his chest, gentle as a whisper.

“I mean, I thought I might, but I ...I like it; I definitely thought you would mind, anyway…” 

Eddie pulls him close and kisses him again, firmly this time, as if he’s trying to pour every ounce of love he has for Richie into him through his mouth

“Baby, it’s a part of you, and I want all of that, okay? I will take whatever you want to give me.”

Richie tucks his face into Eddie’s shoulder, relishing in the feeling of soft fingers stroking his back, and feels safe, and loved.

'I know.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie wants to try something new, and Richie is definitely down for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank Marina and The Diamonds for providing me with the same four songs I listened to over and over again while writing this

  
  


It’s weird to have your body going through changes at 40, at least ones that aren’t just a bad back and sore knees. Under Eddie’s steady attentions to his chest, Richie’s filled out a bit; not enough to cause dysphoria, but there’s a softness to his chest now, perfect for Eddie to grab and hold, but not enough to really be noticeable to anyone through Richie’s oversized shirts and jackets.

His tour starts in a week, and Richie feels good about it, but he’s bought a binder just in case he feels insecure, and some of those soft cotton things—nursing pads? He doesn’t remember what they’re called—that he can put under it to stop any embarrassing accidents while he’s on stage. He can picture the headlines now: “Tozier’s Nipple Drip.” If this was something he was okay with sharing, he’d  _ definitely _ make that into a bit, but this is just for him and Eddie.

They’re on the couch, Eddie tucked into the corner with Richie stretched out, head against his stomach, propped up in his lap, watching some reality show on tv that neither of them really care about. Eddie’s got one hand down Richie’s shirt, kneading at his chest and tugging absently at his nipples, which are starting to drip a little, wet against his fingers. Little sounds escape his lips as Eddie gives a particularly hard squeeze, and he can feel Eddie’s cock start to thicken against his back. Pressing a kiss to the shell of his ear, he pulls at his other nipple and Richie  _ moans. _ He rolls off the couch and settles on his knees between Eddie’s legs, pulling his milk-soaked shirt over his head.

Eddie adjusts his dick in his boxers with one hand while stroking his other down Richie’s chest. Taking it in his own, Richie lifts his hand to his mouth and presses a soft sucking kiss to the pad of his thumb. Eddie presses it against his bottom lip.

“Did you want something, baby?”

Richie has to bite his tongue to stop himself from making an embarrassing noise. He squeezes and pulls at his chest, spraying milk over Eddie’s still clothed cock, making him throw his head back against the couch and fucking  _ gasp _ . He threads a hand into Richie’s hair and tugs gently, and he knows this is Eddie-speak for “ _ again, _ ” and he does, watching him practically arch his hips off the couch as it turns his grey boxers a dark, wet black.

He pulls them off, letting his cock bob free as he shifts to the edge of the couch. “Can I try something? I’ve got an idea.” Richie nods, and Eddie cups his hand over one of his nipples. “Squeeze for my baby?” and Richie does, biting his lip as his milk fills Eddie’s palm. He drips between his soft pecs and uses his wet hand to quickly stroke his cock, once, twice, and Richie leans forward, as Eddie moves so his cock is in the middle of his chest, sliding against the wetness there.

“Gonna fuck your tits baby.”

“Oh  _ FUCK _ !”

Richie pushes the softness of his chest together around Eddie’s cock, feeling him slip against him deliciously. He doesn’t quite have enough to envelop him completely, but Eddie presses his own hand against his cock and Richie’s chest, keeping himself tight while his other hand grips at Richie’s shoulder. 

“Fuck baby, you feel so  _ good _ !” Eddie’s head tilts back, and he lets out a groan from somewhere deep in his chest. The pressure and the movement of his cock is making Richie drip steadily down his chest, rivulets flowing through the hair on his chest and stomach, and Eddie speeds up.

“Richie,  _ Richie _ , I’m so  _ close _ —” and Richie squeezes just a little tight as Eddie’s thrusts become more erratic.

“Fuck, come for me, come on my tits, Eds, please!”

And suddenly Eddie comes with a shout, spattering against Richie’s chest and making it even more of a mess than it already is. He flops back against the couch breathing hard, before taking two fingers and swiping them from nipple to nipple, and holding them out for Richie to take in his mouth. He tastes milk and come and  _ EddieEddieEddie _ , as he sucks and laps at the webbing between them, cleaning his hand. When he’s finished, Eddie grips his jaw and kisses him, tasting them both on Richie’s tongue, licking into him like it’s everything he’s ever wanted.

“Fuck, baby, you’re so good to me. Let me clean you up,” and he’s lifting Richie under his arms, coaxing him back onto the couch before kissing him again, sweetly this time, before getting up to go get a washcloth. When he comes back, he drags it gently through the hair on his chest, pressing kisses to each clean spot.

“Love you, baby.”

Richie smiles, warm and content.

“Love you too.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie has missed Richie while he's been on tour

It’s been three weeks since Richie’s tour started; three weeks of good morning texts and late night Skype calls, of lonely breakfasts and dinners for one, and Eddie is so tired of it. He wants to roll his eyes at him, and wake up together in their warm bed, and to share coffee flavoured kisses, and he really, really, _really_ wants to get _fucked._

The good news is Richie’s plane has landed, and he should be getting home in about an hour; Eddie’s been prepped and plugged for the last two, feeling the stretch as he works on making dinner to heat up later–Richie’s favourite baked macaroni and cheese–and trying not to be too distracted, which is hard when he’s so full and he knows he’s so close to getting what he craves.

The front door creaks open as Eddie slides the cheesy casserole dish into the fridge, and he all but sprints from the kitchen to see Richie wheeling his enormous suitcase into the front hall. His socks slide on hardwood floor as he crashes into Richie, hands in his hair and pulling him down into a desperate kiss, all tongue and teeth, and to be honest he’s pretty sure he’s mainly kissing Richie’s chin, but he can’t be bothered to care right now; about airplane germs, about dinner, about anything besides getting those big fucking hands on him. Richie cups his jaw, kissing him properly as Eddie shoves his hands up his shirt to squeeze at his chest, firm and full without Eddie’s constant touching and teasing; a second squeeze and he feels the milk against his palms, warm and wet as Richie exhales against his lips.

“Fuck, _Eds_ …” 

He rolls one of his nipples against his palm, feeling the hitch in Richie’s breath go straight to his cock. He tucks his head into his broad shoulder, biting his lip.

“Ready for you.”

Richie groans low in his throat and bites at Eddie’s earlobe, sucking it gently into his mouth. “Yeah?”

Eddie shudders.

“Yeah.”

He feels Richie’s lips curl into a smile against his pulse point.

“Go pick one out, baby.”

It’s hard to get himself to pull away, but Eddie’s practically vibrating with excitement as he basically jogs down the hall to their bedroom (he’s definitely having a cardio day) as Richie takes his time sliding out of his jacket and shoes. He’s making him wait, he knows it, building the anticipation even more, as if Eddie isn’t already about to explode.

*

There’s a specific drawer in Richie’s dresser that sets Eddie alight, a treasure chest full of things Richie uses to make him feel good. They’ve tried them all, testing and finding out what Eddie likes best, different shapes and sizes and colours for different occasions, but he has his favourites.

He opens the drawer, knowing exactly what he’s looking for. He selects one about the size of his own cock, not ridiculously huge, but he’d like to think it's a good size; it starts pink at the tip and fades into orange, then yellow, at the base, just detailed enough at the head to add sensation but not enough to be realistic. He places it on their bed and climbs onto his hands and knees, stripped completely with his ass to the door, waiting.

The floorboards shift and creak as Richie comes in, letting him know he’s there with a hand on the small of his back. Eddie hears him open the drawer again to get out his harness, the sound of his fly and the shuffle of fabric as he takes off his jeans and puts it on. The bed dips and the hand is on his back again. It trails down to tease at the plug, and Eddie lets out a gasp.

“Rich, _please._ ” 

A gentle tug from deft fingers, and Eddie feels the plug slip out.

“Fuck, Eds, you weren’t kidding when you said you were ready.” Soft prodding guides him onto his back. “I wanna see you, baby.”

He settles on his back, bringing his legs up to his chest as he feels the head of Richie's dick rubbing against his hole; he lets out a moan at the feeling, missing how full he was and desperate to be filled again. His eyes almost roll back in his head as he pushes it to the hilt, deep enough that he can feel the straps press against his balls as Richie thrusts ever so slightly.

"Is that good, baby?"

Eddie groans deep in his throat, feeling it reverberate in his chest.

"Fuck, Richie, so good, missed you so _much_." He pulls him down into a kiss. "Love you."

"Love you too, baby. Couldn't stop thinking about you, wanted you so bad."

Eddie puts his hands on his chest, kneading at it until his nipples start to drip just a little, tiny rivulets of milk coming down his pecs.

"Did you milk yourself while you were gone, baby?"

Richie blushes, embarrassed–which is ironic, since he's still currently fucking into Eddie, hitting the right spot over and over. "No. Wanted to wait for you."

Eddie squeezes harder, and gets showered with a spray of milk. "Fuck, that's so hot. No wonder you're so _full_ and needy, your tits are so big and swollen."

A breathless laugh escapes Richie’s lips, “I don’t think I’m the needy one he- _OH FUCK!”_ Eddie’s given up any pretense of teasing now, squeezing and tugging, milk streaming from Richie’s nipples and flowing down Eddie’s forearms, onto chest and stomach, and he’s thrusting into him harder, jerking his hips as Eddie draws moans from him with his hands.

“Richie, Richie, _fuck,_ just like that,” he punctuates each word with a pull on his nipples. “Please, I’m so fucking close!” 

All he can feel is Richie, over him, in him, surrounding him. It’s as if everything is so clear, so fluid, for just a moment before he feels like he’s vibrating in the base of his spine, and he’s coming while Richie fucks him through it, hot and white across is stomach and chest, so hard that he shudders until he falls boneless against the bed and Richie collapses on top of him.

Richie pulls out and takes off the harness, gathering him into his arms, laying with his head on his chest, and Eddie licks and kisses at the red marks his hands made across his chest, soothing them, tasting Richie’s milk and his own come smeared together there. He takes a nipple in his mouth and sucks, draining him before switching to the other and doing the same. He doesn’t swallow, just lets it run from his mouth, down Richie’s stomach, winding pathways through the hair there. Once he’s done he leans up for a kiss.

“Want me to suck you off, baby?”

Richie winds his fingers into his hair, holding him close.

“I think I need a minute, you killed me with your hotness.”

Eddie hums against his throat and presses a kiss there. 

“I made mac and cheese. If you give me a second to clean up and preheat the oven we have a half hour while it bakes.”

“Oh my god, you made me macaroni? _AND_ you let me fuck you like that? I didn’t think I could love my pasta man any more but apparently I can!” He laughs, but doesn’t let go right away.

“Missed you, Rich.”

“Missed you too, Eddie Spaghetti.”


End file.
